[unreadable] The purpose of this multi-method cross-sectional study is to identify health-related Quality of Life (HR-QOL) concerns specific to long-term colorectal cancer survivors (> 5 years from diagnosis) with intestinal stomas and relate those concerns to underlying disease state, time with stoma, comorbidities, as well as other demographic characteristics such as age, gender, and ethnicity. In addition, the skills and methods of adaptation to ostomies, as well as persisting challenges will be explored to gather insights about potential interventions that may be useful to improving HR-QOL for these patients. Long-term objectives are to generate targeted innovative psychosocial interventions designed to facilitate adaptation to stomal challenges and factors impinging on HR-QOL in long-term colorectal cancer survivors with stomas. Based on study results, a program of research will be developed to test interventions. Study methods will include collection of HR-QOL data using well-validated instruments in a mailed survey of long-term (> 5 years after diagnosis) colorectal cancer survivors with and without ostomies who are in care in two large, multiethnic Kaiser Permanente regions. Following completion of the survey, focus groups will be held, separate for men and women, to investigate the coping skills and barriers for those in the highest and lowest quartiles of HR-QOL. The final step will be to convene provider investigators to make recommendations for future interventions and dissemination methods based upon study findings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]